The Detective's Last Mission
by C-chan06
Summary: Furudo Erika was ordered by Bernkastel to search for a lost inquisitor at a mystical forest. She did not know that dangerous creatures were roaming at the area.


The Detective's Last Mission

Williard sliced the transparent creatures half. Its howl made Williard weak, but still, sensing another one behind him, he turned around and pierced the attacker. It dissolved into golden petals, flying around Williard as the strong air took it somewhere. Williard, looking tired and stressed, continued swinging his blade around, killing the creatures one by one.

When he couldn't sense any of the monsters anymore, he felled on his knees and breathed heavily. "Haahh... Haaahhh... That detective is a real pain," Williard said under his breath. After getting back his air, he stood up and looked at the dark clouds, meditating for awhile.

It began to rain.

He was there, standing in the middle of a dark and now damp forest. It was silent. The howl of the monsters couldn't be heard anymore. Raindrops dribbled all over his body, but he didn't mind it. He, then, looked straight ahead, positioning his sword to attack, and ran.

He ran; towards the deep and vast forest.

"Now, now, where is he?" Erika said irritatingly. She stopped from walking and examined the place where she is now. She was at a forest, where brown and yellow leaves fall. Enough sunshine shone inside the dimmed forest, perfect for Erika to see the way. The forest was beautiful. Leaves were scattered at the ground, which Erika stepped on carelessly. The uniqueness of the forest was the golden petals that were falling.

Erika frowned and got back in her tracks.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. That guy surely is pathetic. And I thought he was a good opponent to battle with. Now, that incompetent brat is stranded at a forest that lacks elegance. Pity him," Erika said.

"How did he have himself in such a terrible situation?" Erika asked with a smirk.

"It was all out of boredom. It wasn't his fault. I just spun the bottle around and it pointed to his face. That is the reason why I used him to have fun for a bit," Bernkastel replied, expressionless.

"So, I want you to get him out of that game board. I'm finished having fun with him. It will be uninteresting if I simple free him. So, I called you. You can do anything to him once you saw him. Mock him; make him bow down unto you. Tell him the difference between you, my almost perfect piece, from him, a furniture who tries to imitate human emotions," Bernkastel continued, her expression changing into a grin.

"Yes, my master," Erika said, bowing gracefully. "I will surely get rid of your boredom by showing him my intelligence and abilities. I, Furudo Erika, will prove him what a piece like him should be doing."

Erika knows it. She knows furniture is created to be inferior under their masters. The master can order anything, even the most painful things. Furniture wasn't given any right to object. So, when Erika knew what her master's new furniture did, she immediately got pissed off and desired to make him recognize his status; a mere furniture.

"What a fool. How dare he turn against my beloved master? He opposed Lady Bernkastel just to protect a hopeless human, who shouldn't exist at all! And he calls himself Wright, the man respected by both inquisitors and witches. How laughable. He should have remained silent and finished his job," Erika said to herself while trying to search the man he was finding for. But, in a large area like this, it will be hard tracking him.

"Ahhhhrrrrgghh!" Erika got impatient and halted to a stop and opened her mouth, "Where arrrreeeee yooouuuu! Cooommmeeee ouuuuttt!"

Just then, Erika heard a screeching sound that caused her pain. She tried covering her ears, but the sound still reached her. The sound became louder and louder, making Erika fall on her knees.

A shadow covered her shadow. She knew someone was behind her at that instant so she turned her head around. She saw nothing. She heard rustles from the trees. She looked at every direction to figure out where it was.

She again turned around and saw the leaves, getting smashed as if an invisible figure was stepping on it. It was going after her.

Then, someone pulled her.

Erika, now covered with leaves and was being held by a tall man with golden eyes. She realized she looked ridiculous and quickly stood up, almost stumbling.

"Wh-who are you?" she asked, looking embarrassed.

The man didn't answer him. He swiftly took his sword and jumped to slash the creature ready to devour Erika from her back. Erika looked at the scene, astonished. The creature, then, dissolved into golden petals.

Erika remained speechless. She examined the person in front of her. The man stared at her, expressionless. He closed his eyes and returned his sword from its case, covered by his blue coat. He had golden eyes that reminded Erika of Dlanor, a friend of hers. His hair was brown, with a stripe of red. He was tall, slightly muscular and it seems he's hard and strong.

"What are you doing at a place like this?" the man asked.

"Wait! I should be asking you that question! Who are you, huh?"

"Williard H. Wright, as they call me." Will answered.

"You?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Will said, turning his back and walked away.

"Wait!"

Will stopped and faced half of his face to Erika.

Erika turned red from embarrassment. She was annoyed. "Where are you going?"

"To the escape route to get out of this place."

"You should be pleading at me! I know the way out!"

"I can do that by myself without the need to plead," Will went back at his tracks and walked faster.

""Yooouuu!" Erika ran after her. Will walked with a faster pace.

""Hey!" Erika ran faster. Will started to run.

Erika knows how pride and honor could be destroyed. You degrade their beliefs and dignity; Mock their weaknesses, ruin their lives and show them your own triumphs. For Erika, seeing such beautiful sight is the same as obtaining her master's words of praise and honor. Will was the person she wanted to destroy. He was known for his tactics and wits, at the same time, admired by many. To make him surrender would be similar to a large catch of fish.

But Williard ignored her, which angered Erika.

"You'll DIIIEEEEEE!" Erika ran towards Will and tried pulling his coat.

But she tripped, even before touching the coat of her catch.

Erika blushed from irritation and embarrassment. She dusted the leaves all over her and glared at Will, who bent the same level as hers, looking at her with his serious face. Erika figured that Will might have been thinking she's a clumsy and stupid girl. She cursed under her breath and frowned.

"It will take me days before I die at this place. Meanwhile, it will take you minutes before you reach your end," Will said, closing his eyes and giving Erika a hand.

"Tsk," Erika slapped his hand away and stood by herself. "Hmph"

The sun shone brightly, adding color to the brown forest. Leaves remained falling. The forest was silent, only Will and Erika's footsteps can be heard.

The two didn't spoke to each other. Will was ahead of Erika, who was getting more restless.

"Where are you going, if you may answer?" Erika asked, breaking the silence.

"The way out here of course. Haven't I told you awhile ago?"

"I know, I know. But how could you encounter the proper way? It is not even recognized by the individual who truly knows the exit route of this forest," Erika smiled innocently; "your incompetence will never show you the right path. Only I, Furudo Erika, the detective, correctly know the authentic trail."

"I don't need a detective. I need a map"

"My mind is a map!"

"Even a brain has its limits."

"hfhfghfshgdsygdusffufhuudsa," Erika frowned.

Just then, the shrieking noise occurred again. Erika instantly covered her ears but the noise remained heard. She felled on the ground, letting out a small cry as the sound grew stronger and louder.

The same creature as before quickly advanced towards Erika. Erika's just shut her eyes. She couldn't move nor shout for help. Common sense triggered her. She knew no one else can save her.

Except for Will though.

Will pulled out his sword and stepped in front of Erika, and began hitting the transparent creature. Sweat covered his arms and face. He gritted his teeth at the creature's impacts but pursued to hit the creature. The creature took a step back and Will attacked him endlessly. The creature tried to defend itself by using its arms to transform into pointed sphere-like objects. Will quickly swayed his sword in a smooth motion towards the pointed sphere-like weapons. It dissolved into golden petals. Will finally pierced the monster.

Will struck his sword at the ground and leaned on it, inhaling and exhaling. He took caution at every direction, and knew there were more of them.

Erika remained lying weakly at the ground. Will took her up, carrying her like a princess.

"Wh-what? " Erika kicked her feet but Will didn't minded it. He continued running. Sweat drops fell from his face and Erika sensed danger around the area.

Just then, another creature came from the right side, grazing Will and Erika. Will paused and dropped Erika. Will again took out his weapon and hit the creature. He was now tired after the fight awhile ago, so the creature nearly wounded him with its sharp claws.

Erika shot the creature then. Will sliced it, and now it was gone.

Will observed Erika, who was now standing. She looked serious.

"Tell me.. When did those monsters started to exist here? Oh, another question for you, when did YOU began to exist in this game board?"

"….."

"Now, I get it. My little grey cells never fail me indeed. I'll piece together everything. The monsters were not present before I got here. No, they were present **when** I came here. Now, now, why am I here? To bring the hopeless inquisitor back to its real world. But, the way you move and think, it looks like you know the escape route that I should only be knowledgeable about. Is it right, Williard H. Wright?"

"…."

"Lady Bernkastel is correct from the beginning. The roulette picked you, not to be embarrassed and mocked by me, but you to do that to me! Master used you to have fun. And I was the one she was playing with from the very start. Isn't this reasoning possible?" Erika said, laughing. Will stared at her, not knowing what reaction or words he'll express.

After awhile, Erika smiled bitterly and started to walk to another direction.

"Where are you going?" Will called out, following her.

Suddenly, Erika ran.

It started raining.

Erika was now alone. She stopped from running and stared at the dark sky. The forest's colors turned into black, where the only thing giving light was the gold petals that flew around Erika. Erika, then, walked towards a tree and touched it.

Meanwhile, Will was fighting off the creatures that were blocking his way. He knows he is now close to where Erika is, the reason why the creatures were attacking him.

"That detective is a real pain," Will said under his breath. He continued looking for Erika.

He saw a tree. It was an ordinary tree but an arrow was sketched on it. With determination, he followed the direction of where the arrow was pointing and it led to another tree. Then another tree and another one.

Finally, he reached the last destination point.

Erika was standing, as if she was waiting for him.

Will cautioned in approaching. Because she was holding her gun. And it was pointed to him.

"Wright-san, I already died right?"

"….."

"A corpse like me shouldn't be living at all."

"….."

Erika laughed, "But of course, I'll do anything to resurrect again. If I die again, I'll come back again, and again and again. "

Will wasted no time; he rushed towards Erika and was able to knock the gun away from her. Erika's eyes widen at the sudden happening and stared at the ground. "Do you want to return back?" she asked.

"Yes. And you?"

"Of course! But…"

"We can get out of here together. There's no need to kill each other. What matters most is that you're alive and there's certainly a way out," Will put in.

Erika sighed and went towards her gun, "Don't worry, I won't try killing you."

Erika took the gun. "See?" she said.

"Why would you want to return back, huh?" Erika asked.

"I have work to finish. And I can't stay here forever. This game board is only a tool to make Bernkastel occupied. Locked inside a board game isn't fun at all, you know," Will replied, with his warm voice.

"I see."

"How about you?"

"Maybe I would like to serve my master and receive her lovely praises again. But, part of me would like to see my opponents. To be exact, that would be Battler and Beatrice. Seeing them in pain would be the best gift! Oh, including you.

"And.. Beside me would be Dlanor. How is she, by the way?"

"I think she's quite busy with new cases to be handled by the Eisergne Jungfrau," Will replied.

"If you ever meet her, tell her good luck. "

"Sure.. Wait, didn't I just told you that-"

Erika shot Williard, right at his chest.

Will didn't sense any attack coming from Erika, but she was able to shot him. Will couldn't believe it. He felled on his knees and tried catching his breath. It was painful. Will could not move. He was now paralyzed because of his wound. He glared at Erika, who was now sitting in front of him, grinning widely, and pointing the gun at his forehead.

"How incompetent of you," Erika said smiling. But it was different smile. It was a warm smile.

"To escape this game board, you must die first. Had not you thought of that?" she said.

*bang*

Will woke up from his sleep. Diana was purring beside him. Lion was watching him.

"Will! Finally you woke up. I've been trying to wake you up," Lion said, sighing and picking Diana up.

Will was sitting with his head at the table. It was raining.

"Will, let's go inside. It's getting cold out here and I would like to have something to eat. " Lion said. He started opening an umbrella.

They went inside the mansion, passing the soaked rose garden They went towards the dining area. Hot soup was already served there. Lion sat at one of the chairs and started serve the soup, placing it in small bowls.. Will was going to sit at a chair, but instead, sat at another chair beside Lion's.

"Hm? Why didn't you sat over there? Is it dirty or something?" Lion asked.

"No reason, " Will answered, sipping his soup.

No one can destroy her noble moments. Even after her death. Will thought.


End file.
